


in this moment

by jenohyucks



Series: forever (jjp oneshots) [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, happy tears?, it's not really casual fluff either, it's the first alone time in a while, jaebum comes to check on him, jinyoung feels like sleeping in, jinyoung misses jj project, jinyoung+jaebum, jjp, lapslock, like really light, they cry happy tears and exchange silent promises to one another, they'll make it last forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenohyucks/pseuds/jenohyucks
Summary: in that moment - they were perfect.they were jinyoung and jaebum - jaebum and jinyoung.they were perfect.





	in this moment

**Author's Note:**

> listen i watched got7 perform bounce alot yesterday and jinyoung looks so happy when they perform it and i just got these major headcanons that he remembers the time before got7 alot so here itiz everyone the shitty jjp fluff no one asked for

jinyoung's always an early riser, but something had him stay in bed this morning. he hears the rest of his group scream, yell, and he also hears jaebum groan at them to keep it down, because apparently, to their leader, 10AM is still too early. jinyoung laughs to himself when a short flashback of him waking jaebum up, and how the older would always just pull him down on the bed with him, just so he wouldn't have to get up.

 

not anymore, though. jinyoung sighs when he remembers it's not just them anymore. even though he sometimes, not that he'd ever admit it, still wishes it was. it's not that he doesn't enjoy being a part of got7, or that he doesn't like the members- no, he loves every moment of it, specially his members, he loves every single one with all of his heart, just as much as they love him. he's also very thankful for them, he knows he would never get to this point in his life without them, he knows he wouldn't be so happy without them.

 

yet, as much as jinyoung is aware of that, sometimes he wishes the two of them - jaebum and he - could just run away for a bit. just for a bit. away from their children, as they call the five men that accompany them in their lives.

 

jinyoung laughs a bit more to the thought, still listening to the commotion outside. he closes his eyes for a bit longer and hums some english song that he didn't bother to remember the name of. he ends up humming quite a lot of the song, somehow not noticing the figure that entered his room.

 

''i'm suprised you aren't up'', jaebum laughs tiredly, and jinyoung's eyes snap over to the door, only to see his boyfriend leaning on the door, and he smiles softly.

 

''i felt like slacking a bit today, hyung. am i not allowed to do so? it'd be very hypocritical of you to ban me from sleeping in, you know'', jinyoung teases, and his grin grows when jaebum rolls his eyes, his hair messed up. jinyoung thinks he looks like a teddy bear, for some reason.

 

''you're so mean to me'', jaebum dramatically gasps, and they both laugh. there's a comforting silence in the air after that, and jaebum finds his spot next to jinyoung in bed. they tangle their hands together, staring at each other, speaking even though there are no actual words said. they know. both of them know.

 

''i miss you'', jinyoung speaks the words they both think, even though the other is right there. jaebum sighs, he knows too, he misses jinyoung too, he misses them. jaebum doesn't say it, instead choosing to pull jinyoung in just a bit and press their lips together. 

 

the kiss is still, subtle, but somehow, it's enough, it's perfect. they're perfect. in that moment, they're just them again.

 

jinyoung and jaebum - jaebum and jinyoung.

 

in that moment, and in the next one, when they pull away and stare into each other's eyes, and when jaebum wipes an unshed tear from jinyoung's cheek, softly, as if he were handling the most gentle being of this world, the most frail, the most beautiful.

 

in that moment - when jinyoung laughs and jaebum feels like his heart could break from how happy he is to have jinyoung with him, they're perfect. when jaebum looks at jinyoung fondly, and jinyoung hides a bit, not because he isn't comfortable, but because he's so happy he wants to keep it to himself, so selfishly, wants to hide it from the world, and in that moment when jaebum pulls him back for their eyes to meet again - in that moment, they're perfect.

 

jinyoung hums a bit more, and he closes his eyes again.

 

he feels safe.

 

''jaebum-hyung, i love you'', he says it so carelessly, because he feels so careless. he feels so happy and safe and goddamn free, to do and say anything, and his choice of words seems damn obvious to him, and it's so easy and- he could repeat it forever. he could repeat jaebum's name forever, he could repeat the words forever, even though he doesn't need to. jaebum knows. jinyoung knows he knows. yet he can't help it, but to say the words that he's said many times before, and that have always had the same meaning, only stronger and stronger by time.

 

jaebum feels a tear of happiness slide down his face, and he smiles, he smiles so genuinely, and the happiness is so real, he feels like he can do anything, as long as jinyoung's with him.

 

it's in that moment, when jaebum is looking at him, the single tear making a road down to the pillow, leaving a shining trail behind itself - it's in that moment that jinyoung is reminded that they'll always be jinyoung and jaebum - jaebum and jinyoung, and that, no matter how many people come, how many people go, it'll always be the two of them, together.

 

jaebum knows his thoughts, and jinyoung knows jaebum's.

 

they both feel a silent promise from the other, and they don't need more, it's enough.

 

in that moment - they're perfect.

 

in this moment - they're jinyoung and jaebum - jaebum and jinyoung.

and if they have anything to say about it, this moment will last _forever._

 

**_''you don't have to say 'i love you' to say i love you''_ **

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated:)<3


End file.
